BFDI: The Movie/Transcript
This transcript for BFDI: The Movie. Transcript (20th Century Fox opening) (Jacknjellify logo displays) (New Friendly) Jacknjellify presents... A 20th Century Fox production (Camera focuses on the TLC) (Inside the TLC, with all of the eliminated contestants) Pen: So... When are we going to be free? It's been 6 years! Eraser: Probably never. Pen: Eraser! We will probably be freed in no time. Eraser: But that's the 263rd time you said that! Pen: Well... You do have a point. Remote: Face it Pen, we will never be free. Saw: Yeah, I agree with Remote, we're doomed. Match: Like, come on guys! We will, like, be free in, like, not time! Donut: Everyone shut up! We are stuck here. Dora: (perfect Spanish) WELL, WE SHOULD TRY AND GET OUT! Donut: I can't believe I am saying this, but, Dora that's a good idea. Match: Oh, you did not, just like, say that! Bubble: Yoiah, Oi oigree. Doira ois thoie doimbuset! Dora: (perfect Spanish) HEY, YOU MEANIES, I'M STARVING! AFTER WE ARE FREE, I WILL HAVE LUNCH! Bubble: Oh noio! Doira ois going tio ooit Droim Isloind! Donut: Everyone, calm down! We need to get out! Blocky: Donut! It will never work! We are stuck here. The last time I tried to escape, I nearly drowned! Snowball: Yeah, it would also be hard, harder than finding out 8-Ball's favorite number! 8-Ball: You're right, because I DON'T have a favorite number. Eraser: Whatever. Donut: We need everyone to push! Is everyone ready? Basketball: Ready. Gaty: I'm ready! Cake: I'm ready! Fanny: Everyone, we know! Just get ready! And, I don't have any arms. Teardrop: ... Donut: On three. One... Two... THREE! (Everyone pushes as hard as they can. The knock over the TLC out of the LOL. Everyone falls out.) Firey: Umm.... Guys, the eliminated contestants escaped! Fries: Yeah, whatever. BFDIA is probably cancelled, anyway. Pen: Yes! We are free! Finally! Eraser I told you! Eraser: That makes 264. Snowball: Finally! Puffball: (vocoded) Are you sure that this is okay? Fries: Yes! BFDIA is cancelled. Firey Speaker: No it isn't. (Everyone screams) Firey Speaker: So, why are the eliminated contestants out? Fries: They escaped. Firey Speaker: Well, someone was going to rejoin anyway. Gelatin: But we can't do it now! FSB: Whatever. I'm just going to guess who rejoins. Uhhh... (Looks at Pen) Pen! You rejoin! Pen: Yes! FSB: For the rest of you... The LOL and the TLC are destroyed, so... I have nowhere to put all of you. Bracelety: So, we get to stay out? FSB: I guess. Pie: That's great! (Explodes) Everyone that's eleminated (EXCEPT PEN): YEAH! FSB: Whatever. Pen, welcome to the game. So the battle continues! (Shiny Tech) BFDI: THE MOVIE (Camera panes into Yoyleland) (Before everyone went back out of Yoyleland after they were recovered, Firey recovered the "Stranger" he saw. Leafy is now laying in Yoyleland, asleep) (Spongebob Movie Game music: Shell City, Dead Ahead) Leafy: (wakes up) Huh? Where... Am I? (Looks at Yoylebushes) Oh, this place again. I can't remember anything... Except for Yoyleland. Umm... Firey... "Stranger"... Hammer falling down and killing me... Oh yeah! Firey doesn't... Remember me... Ohhh... This wouldn't all happen if I stole Dream Island! What should I do... Uhh... How about I return Dream Island! But how... The same way I got it? (Pulls out phone) Firey Speaker Box! Here's Dream Island! FSB: (Pulls out phone) Umm... Okay. Wait, how am I supposed to trust you? Leafy: Wait, you remember me? FSB: Yes. I was with Firey the whole time. I saw everything. Leafy: This isn't a trick, just take Dream Island! FSB: Oh, okay! Thanks! Leafy: Your welcome! (FSB hangs up) I'm glad I got that off my chest. So now, Dream Island? (Suddenly Dream Island is back in place) Oh, that was easier then I thought. (Back to FSB and everyone) (Wallpaper) FSB: Good news everyone! Leafy has returned Dream Island! Pin: How dare you say that around me! Leafy is a monster! She wouldn't do that! (Suddenly Dream Island is back in place) Pin: Oh, uhh... Firey: Wait, who are you talking abou- uhh... (Suddenly Firey remembers everything. He remembers Leafy stealing Dream Island, he remembers the hang-gliding ride they had. He suddenly has a surprised face) Fries: Firey? Firey... FIREY! WAKE UP! (Firey snaps out of it) Firey: Sorry.. So what were we talking about? FSB: Leafy returned Dream Island! Firey: Wait, Leafy? I'VE GOTTA GET TO YOYLELAND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Gelatin: Calm down, why do you want to see Leafy anyway. TB: I agree, Firey, it would be a risky choice! Firey: WHATEVER! I NEED TO GET TO YOYLELAND! FSB: Why don't you use this helicopter that fell out of nowhere? (Suddenly a helicopter falls from the sky) Firey: YEAH, YEAH, JUST GET ME THERE, PRONTO! FSB: Okay... Get in. (Spongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom music: Final Boss) Pencil: Firey! You don't know what your getting yourself into. Fries: Yeah, Firey, turn back quickly! (Firey gets into the helicopter, and he and FSB are gone) Pen: (walks into the scene) So... What did I miss? Pin: A lot. Pen: Of course. (Cut to FSB and Firey) Firey: How long until Yoyleland? FSB: About... 20 minutes. Firey: But that's a long time! FSB: Remember, this helicopter is slow. Firey: What? Does it run on gas of something? FSB: It does run on gas. Firey: But how much is left? FSB: About 1 ounce. Firey: Does that mean... FSB: Of course! Don't say it! It won't happen if you don't say it! Firey: It's going to crash in Evil Forest? FSB: Oh you just had to say it. (FSB and Firey crash into Evil Forest) TO BE CONTINUED Category:BFDI: The Movie Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Transcripts Category:Leafy Category:Firey Category:Bubble Category:Flower Category:Golf Ball Category:Ice Cube Category:Pencil Category:Match Category:Blocky Category:Pen Category:Pin Category:Eraser Category:Snowball Category:Tennis Ball Category:Fries Category:Puffball Category:Book Category:Ruby Category:Gelatin Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Unfinished